


Stick Around

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Inexperienced Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattooed Dean, Tender Sex, mentions of drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel woke in an unfamiliar bed with the aches and pains of a night spent debauching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my many tumblr ficlets. I'm pulling the longer ones over here slowly.

Castiel woke in an unfamiliar bed with the aches and pains of a night spent debauching. He groaned as he turned away from the open window. He couldn’t remember how he got there. He must have blacked out after the row of tequila shots. He needed to get out of there before he made a bigger ass of himself.

Just as Castiel was sitting up, the bedroom door opened, and a half naked man covered in all sorts of tattoos and piercings stepped in carrying a tray.

"Oh good, you’re awake. I didn’t know when you’d get up, but I made us some pancakes," the strange man said. He had hair that couldn’t decide whether it was blond or brown, and he had bright green eyes that stood out among the splashes of colorful tattoos. Castiel could’ve found worse bed partners, but that didn’t mean this man wasn’t dangerous or something.

"Dude, after last night, I figured you’d worked up and appetite, so I made extra," the guy said as he motioned to the large stack of perfectly browned pancakes.

"I don’t know what you are talking about," Cas admitted as he tried to cover himself discreetly with the blankets. Sex in the dark was one thing, but sitting around naked with a stranger in broad daylight was not something Cas did.

"Dude, don’t be shy about it. That was the craziest, most bendy sex I’ve had in years. And Christ, I thought I might need to get the back piece touched up, you were diggin’ in so far. Man, you’re an animal," the man said and turned his back, so he could proudly display the scratch marks that scored the flesh of his back.

Castiel was horrified, especially as he’d been the one to do that. Castiel’s sex life had always been about as vanilla as it came. He’d only had two prior partners who he’d dated long before he slept with, and the sex had always been mediocre. Castiel had always been the bottom, but he’d never been able to get past the sensation of being invaded in order to start feeling pleasure.

Anna suggested meeting someone at the bar and having a hot one night stand. So, he’d gone and gotten drunk to loosen himself up. Now, he was truly regretting that because maybe he had had awesome bendy sex, but he didn’t remember it.

"Cas, do you need any aspirin or anything? You’re lookin’ a little green in the gills," the man asked as he placed the plate of food in Castiel’s lap.

"Yes, I think I could use some aspirin. Thank you…"

"Dean."

"Dean, I’m sorry. I’m not…"

"Man, don’t worry about it. I don’t get offended if hookups don’t remember my name. Lord knows, I’ve forgotten enough. Try to eat, and I’ll grab you some painkillers," Dean assured him with a gentle smile.

Dean returned with the medicine, and he talked animatedly through their meal. It was surprisingly easy to sit with Dean. Dean explained some of the more intricate tattoos he had, and Cas was mesmerized by the artistry.

"Yeah, my buddy Benny is crazy good. I noticed you have one," Dean pointed to Cas’ side.

Cas’ hand went straight to the Enochian on his abdomen.  His one boyfriend laughed at it and said it looked like scribbles, and Cas had been self-conscious of it since.

"Do you mind if I ask the meaning? It looks awesome, but not a language I’ve seen," Dean inquired with excitement in his eyes.

"It’s a protection spell in Enochian, the language of angels. I’m a bit of a theology nerd. It seemed like a good fit, but it’s probably silly," Cas explained as he shyly stroked the inked skin.

"Nah, if it means something to you, it isn’t silly. It’s your body, and no one else gets to tell you what you put on it," Dean said as he peeled Cas’ fingers away to admire the ink. His hands were gentle and almost reverent as he traced the foreign letters.

Cas wasn’t expecting the kiss as Dean looked up from Cas’ body, but Dean leaned in and kissed him softly. “If you don’t have anywhere to be, we should have another go before I drive you home,” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips as he pulled back only slightly.

Cas’ heart rate skyrocketed at Dean’s suggestion. If they had sex again, and Cas was sober, Dean would realize what a bore he really was. Maybe Dean would get fed up with how inept he was and kick him out, make him walk home. It would be completely embarrassing. 

"Oh um…"

"We could do that position you wanted to try last night," Dean suggested as he kissed up Cas’ jaw then latched onto his neck.  Cas let out a pitiful moan, but his hands were shaking in fear. When Dean’s hand slipped under the sheet to wrap around Castiel’s budding erection, Castiel cracked.

"I don’t remember last night, and I’ve only ever had sex on my hands and knees before whatever we did last night," Castiel announced in a rush, and Dean hand stopped touching him immediately.

"You don’t remember last night?" he asked, and Cas could see the horror written across his face. "Shit! You were so into it. I mean, you threw me down onto the bed and just sorta went for it. I had no idea," Dean tried to explain as his hand clasped Castiel’s.

"It’s not that I didn’t want to do it. I went out looking for it, but I got nervous and had a lot of tequila. I’m just not going to be what you’re looking for," Cas spoke quietly as he tried to pull his hand back and get out of bed before he was embarrassed further.

"No, don’t do that. You said you went out looking to get laid, so let’s get you laid. Any way you like," Dean offered as he pulled Cas into his arms and started nipping his shoulder again.

"I don’t know how I like it. That was the point of the exercise."

"First of all sex isn’t a school assignment. It’s fun, and if it stops being fun, you shouldn’t do it. You’ve never done it missionary?" Dean asked him as he leaned back and pulled Cas onto his chest. Cas shook his head, and Dean looked thoughtful. "Let’s start there since you were pretty into facing me last night. If it isn’t your cup of tea, we’ll try something else. So, you game?" Dean asked, and Cas responded with another shy nod.

Dean rolled him onto his back and rested above him. He reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. “You more comfortable if you do it or I do it?” Cas shrugged, and Dean pulled the sheets back exposing Cas’ body. Dean didn’t hesitate tossing his sweatpants aside to keep them on even footing. Dean had even more tattoos on him thighs and calves, and Cas wanted to trace each of them with his fingers like he did to his own tattoo.

Dean didn’t touch the bottle for a good five minutes as he explored Cas’ body with his lips and hands. Cas was easily distracted by Dean’s actions, and he found it surprisingly pleasurable. 

He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair when Dean took his erection in his mouth. He’d received blow jobs so infrequently that this was amazing. Dean’s tongue seemed to find all of his most sensitive spots, and he dragged each moan and whimper out of Cas.

Cas didn’t realize Dean had opened the lube or spread it on two of his fingers. He barely noticed the first slick swipe of his finger over Cas’ hole. He only moaned at the added intensity of the feeling. But when Dean pressed his finger into Cas just slightly, Castiel tensed up. Cas expected Dean to pull back and admonish him like his first boyfriend did when he couldn’t relax. 

Instead, Dean pulled his finger back and just circled it around Cas’ rim while he continued to blow Cas. The second time he pressed into Cas, Castiel didn’t tense as much. Still, Dean pulled his finger back and gently circled some more. By the time Dean had worked one finger into him, Cas was getting close. 

Dean backed off his cock and crooked his finger up. Cas’ body went rigid and he cried out. “What did you do?” Cas panted as he recovered, and Dean added a second finger.

"No one’s ever stimulated your prostate before?" Dean asked with a frown, though he eyes watched Cas’ every move hungrily. Cas shook his head slightly. "Well, that doesn’t sound like very good sex to me," Dean said as he crooked his fingers again and smirked as Cas cried out.

Castiel was loose and just teetering on the edge when Dean finally put on a condom and slicked himself up. Cas tried to clench as Dean pressed against him, anticipating pain. However, Dean distracted him with a long kiss and only pressed in once Castiel had relaxed again.

  
Castiel whimpered softly at the intrusion, but it felt different this time. He wasn’t too tight, and it didn’t burn, and after a few slow thrusts, it actually started to feel good. Cas moaned as Dean hit his prostate, and he wrapped his arms and legs around Dean’s body.

Dean never stopped kissing him and mumbling praise as Cas started to move against him. They met each other’s thrusts, and Cas had to admit it felt incredible, especially when Dean started to stroke him in time with their movements. Any time Cas started to feel shy, Dean met his eyes and encouraged him with soft praise.

As they started to go faster, Cas came out of his shell a little, and he kissed Dean’s neck and bit it softly. Encouraged by Dean’s loud moan, he scratched softly at his back. Dean hissed but asked for more, and Cas enjoyed pulling those sounds from Dean. 

It didn’t last particularly long, but by the time Cas came, he had one hand pulling Dean’s hair and the other grabbing his ass tightly, and Dean’s neck and shoulders were covered in hickies. Dean held Cas close as he thrust a few more times before coming as well. Dean rested his head against Cas’ chest as they caught their breath and cooled off.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, Cas. You’re still an animal," Dean mumbled sleepily. He pulled himself up, so he could kiss Cas lazily. "You should probably come by again, so we can let you try cowgirl and maybe shower sex, kitchen table sex, couch sex…"

"You have a one track mind," Castiel groaned as he pushed Dean off of him and rolled onto his side. Castiel wasn’t disappointed when Dean spooned up behind him and held him tightly.

"Did you enjoy that?" Dean asked seriously.

"I enjoyed it very much. Thank you for your patience," Castiel mumbled as he pushed closer to Dean. Dean pulled him around and kissed him softly, and Cas was glad that he’d stuck around.


End file.
